Valentines day
by Beywriter
Summary: An expecting Ray and his new husband celebrate Valentines day as a couple for the first time in there new home in the White Tiger Village, but are there more couples in the village? Rated T to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Valentines day**

It was late morning when he woke up.  
Sleeping peacefully next to him was his pregnant husband Ray.  
The teen leaned in over and kissed Ray on the nose.  
He laughed silently when it twitched and Ray's golden eyes slowly opened.  
"Morning Ray...Happy Valentine's Day"  
"Good morning" Ray replied yawning.  
"Happy Valentine's Day" he said during his yawn.  
"Sleep well Ray?"  
"Not now...bucket."  
"Oh" Tom got out and moved the bucket so Ray could lean over and let his morning sickness take its cause.  
Ray only had about a month and a half left.  
He hated throwing up.  


* * *

Tom went over to the closed window and opened it letting light into their hut.  
The surrounding mountains were bathed in beautiful sunlight.  
"Settling down in the Fang Tribe Village was a great idea Ray."  
He returned to help Ray finish up his horrible morning ritual.  
"Thanks" Ray groaned wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand.  
Tom fetched water from the water stream running through the house from the river which provided fresh water.  
He gave Ray the water and he swilled his mouth out and spat into the bucket.  
"I hate that."  


* * *

Tom picked up the clay bucket and went over to the bathroom and dumped the contents into the same stream but in another room further down the current.  
He washed the bucket out and returned to see his husband brushing his long raven hair.  
Tom came up behind Ray and kissed the back of his neck.  
"You're beautiful" he whispered gently into Ray's right ear.  
From its hiding spot Tom produced a box of chocolates and a card which he had got on the last trip to the hospital for the check-up on their kits.  
Ray put the brush down when the red envelope was pushed gently in front of his face.  
"Thanks" he said and opened the card.  
It was a white card with a picture of a cat holding a box of chocolates for another cat on its doorstep and the cat who lived at the house seemed very happy to receive the gift of chocolates and card.  
Tom's Chinese was poor but Ray was teaching him.  
Inside it said in a neat Chinese writing '_To my dearest Ray, Happy Valentines Day'_.  
A tear of happiness left Ray's right eye and he turned around and put his arms around his husband and pulled him into a kiss.  
"Thank you so much" he said.  
"That's not all."  
He gave Ray a neatly wrapped gift.  
Ray's eyes lit up.  
It was in fact a box of chocolates...they were Ray's favorite brand.  
Then Ray was horrified to realize.  
His expression changed to sadness.  
"Tom...I'm sorry...I don't have anything for you."  
Tom smiled and knelled by Ray's right side and looked up into Ray's eyes.  
"You being here is a big enough present Ray...our love is the gift that keeps giving but if you want you can get me something when we next go to town but honestly I don't mind...I know you love me."  
"With all my heart" Ray smiled.  
Tom stood up and started to massage Ray's shoulders.  
The Neko began to emit low soft purrs.  
His eyes drooped closed as Tom worked at loosening Ray's muscles.  
Soon again Ray had entered a dream world, totally relaxed.  
His head dropped forward.  


* * *

Tom smiled and stopped his ministrations on Ray's shoulders.  
He picked up the brush Ray was using and finished off Ray's job for him.  


* * *

Ray woke up again around midday and Tom was just about to wake him.  
"Hey sleepy" he smiled.  
"I have to show you something."  
"Bucket...sick" was what he said and Tom instantly helped him.  
Emptying the bucket and returning Ray was admiring Tom's work.  
"Thanks for finishing up."  
"No problem."  
"You said you had to show me something?"  
"Yeah, think you can walk?"  
"I'll try."  
Ray slowly stood up and Tom led them out of their hut and into the forest.  
It wasn't a long walk.  
Just two minutes down the road from the village and another minute through the foliage and then into a clearing with a picnic set out.  
"Tom...wow...you did this all yourself?"  
"All myself" Tom smiled and helped Ray to sit down on the blanket that was laid out.  
The picnic contained a large selection of Chinese delicacies and cakes that Tom had baked himself.  
"So this is where you were...you were cooking...not getting firewood."  
"Yeah."  


* * *

Ray sampled each of the foods Tom had worked so hard to make and was surprised by what he tasted.  
Tom was better than he let on.  
They did make the food together each day but Ray just thought that was down to his own cooking.  
"The student has surpassed the teacher?"  
"Nah...I think I have a long way to go before that...you're way better than me but you have been a good teacher."  


* * *

Within an hour they had both consumed Tom's Valentines feast and Ray had fallen asleep next to his husband.  
His head had fallen onto Tom's lap and he was stroking the raven hair gently.  
He was thinking of how lucky he was to be with Ray.  
All the sad times, all the happy times but right now he seemed to feel like he was the happiest man alive at that moment in time.  
This had so far been one of the best days of their marriage to date.  


* * *

Soon enough Tom decided they should go so carefully he picked up the slumbering Neko and with Ray's pregnancy meant he was heavier than usual.  
But he managed to make it back to the hut and placed Ray gently under the sheets and left to clean up what he had set out earlier.  


* * *

When Tom returned he saw Ray was awake and reading a book Tom had bought him.  
"Enjoy today Ray?"  
Ray lowered the book and smiled.  
"Yeah, it's almost better than our wedding day."  
Now that was a day, they had it held in the town's temple.  


* * *

Later during the day the other couple of the town joined them.  
Max and Tyson were hanging around the village to help Ray and Tom if the need arises.  
Max and Tyson told them what they had done.  
They had gone for a walk in the woods and stayed in bed with each other all day, plus sharing presents and cards.  
They were even planning to have a romantic candle light supper at night but with Tyson and food it was doubtful the word "romantic" could be applied.  
The jolly couple stayed for a couple of hours before they left home to continue their romantic day.  
Sadly Ray was far to pregnant for them to try love making of their own but they were happy enough cuddling and being in each other's warm arms.  


* * *

They stayed that way for hours just dozing together.  
It was hard for Ray to keep up his strength with 15 kittens on the way.  
So their peaceful silence was interrupted by Ray's sickness a couple of times but it was bliss.  


* * *

For the evening meal, Ray made it all up to him.  
He pushed himself to make a beautiful roast lamb with as much as the trimmings as possible.  
All Tom had to do was pick up the supplies Ray needed.  


* * *

After their late romantic meal which probably went better than Max and Tyson's.  
Tom did the dishes and Ray went back to reading his book.  


* * *

The rest of the day followed quickly unlike the exchange of kisses they shared.  
This Valentine's Day was the first this couple had and they hoped it would be the first of many.

Author notes

Ray: I loved yesterday, it was so fun  
Tom: Yeah I enjoyed it!  
Tyson: Please leave a review, I really need them!  
Max: Don't just add it to faveroites...leave a comment...is it really hard to write a small comment about a story?  
None members can also review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
